Cloud Nine
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: One-shot songfic. Used 'Cloud Nine' by Moriah Crosthwaith and Christina Grimmie, inspired by the temptations regular teens receive on a daily basis-almost. Do you have the strength to stand up and say "No."?


(Rumpleteazer (henceforth known as Teazer)'s P.O.V. (WITHOUT ACCENT!) and she's around teen years, not quite a queen yet)

I walked out of my den, smiling. Yesterday had been a really fun day. Almost everyone had gotten involved in a mass game of tag/hide-and-go-seek. Jerrie and I were never caught, of course. I grinned, wondering what we were going to do today. I walked into the large, open clearing near the middle of the yard. No one appeared to be there yet, figures, most kittens hated morning, and their siblings/guardians tended to stay with them.

"Psst, Teazer." Jerrie was here, of course. I walked over, he'd found a little hidey-hole inbetween piles of scrap metal, excellent. "I got somethin' special to show you."

"Yes?"

"Here," he tossed me a bag, full of something that smelled really good.

"What is it?"

"Nip." Jenny had warned me not to go messing around with it, but since when had I paid any attention to her? "It makes you feel like you're on Cloud Nine."

I took it and swallowed some "Mmm," I got a wonderful, floating sensation. As if I didn't have a care in the world. I shook my head, no. I would not become one of _those_, this is something Macavity's hench-cats would do. Not a Jellicle. I tried to shake the sensation away, because it wasn't right. This was not good. But then... ah, the sensation came again. I felt like I could fly. By now Jerrie had taken the bag from my hand, and had a larger portion. I guess he'd had it before.

"Good, eh?" He asked me. All I could do was nod, I'm sure it must have looked really funny, or deranged, or both. I suddenly became really sleepy, and yawned. My head was bobbing away, my eyes were all fuzzy, and I couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't tell one pile of metal from the next, and I was still floating. He was quiet, leaning against a pile of metal, I sat down to join him. The soaring-ness protested, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I leaned against his shoulder, and fell asleep.

I woke a while later, and my senses seemed much sharper than usual. The after effect of nip? Most likely. There was a fly buzzing on a pile next to me, I slapped it. Jerrie's arms had been wrapped around me, I could tell by the way my fur was bent. I stalked off towards home, praying that Jenny wouldn't be able to tell what had happened....

Well she could, as soon as she looked at me.

"Teazer! Have you been doing what I think you've been doing?"

"What have I not done?" I said with a yawn, I did have a point. And Jenny seemed taken aback at this truth.

"You've been around nip, and, by the looks of it, had some."

"Yup. Sue me." I didn't care, all I wanted right now was my bed.

She sputtered for a moment, "Off to your room!"

"Thanks," and I lumbered back, I was asleep before my head touched the ground.

* * *

The next day I woke, feeling groggy, but there was no way I would stay in my bed any longer than I had to. Jenny was in the kitchen, but she didn't say a word. I grabbed some pastry-thing and went off, back to that little hole we were in yesterday. Jerrie was still there.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Maybe," he answered, and again pulled out the bag, and offered some to me. This was too much, all the anger I'd felt over it came bubbling up to the surface. I pinned him against pipe and burst into song,

_"I was happy, the way I was.  
But then you asked, if I wanted Angel Dust.  
At first it sounded good to me,  
but then I saw the reality." _He looked surprised at this, I'd never been genuinely angry at him before. Sure, we'd had our moments, but nothing like this.

_"You say you feel like you're on Cloud Nine.  
But it's just a waste of time.  
Take your airplane and fly away,  
take your game 'cause I won't play._

_Give me life, not your bones.  
I want difference, not your clones.  
Drop the bomb, on me instead,  
but I refuse to be misled." _I was getting steadily louder, and it felt good to let it all out.

_"You say you feel like your on Cloud Nine,  
but it's just a waste of time.  
Take your airplane and fly away,  
take your came 'cause I won't play." _By now there were noises on the other side of the wall of metal, but I really didn't care. I was fine with Jerrie and his mischief, but not with something that screwed up my brain.

_"The wind blows away the smoke,  
the damage is still inside.  
I'm not too crazy 'bout the choices you provoke  
I won't fall to this life YOU decide." _Okay, maybe there wasn't smoke, but it still fits.

_"You say you feel like you're on Cloud Nine,  
but it's just a waste of time.  
Take your airplane and fly away,  
take your game 'cause I won't play._

_You say you feel like you're on Cloud Nine, _  
_but it's just a waste of time._  
_Take your airplane and fly away,_  
_take your game 'cause I won't play._

_I won't take anythin', you see,  
'Cause I wanna stay free."_

With that I jumped back over the wall, and stalked back to Jenny's, a couple kittens were following me, I slammed the door in their faces. It seems Jerrie and I will not be together again for a LONG time, good. I don't wanna be with someone as bad as a hench-cat.

* * *

**[A/N] This song is not well known, and you have to look on the internet to find it. It's at (www.) shoutdowndrugs (.com) and you have to go under contestants, and then to Moriah Crosthwaith and Christina Grimmie. No, I don't own CATS, or this song, I just love them both. Oh, and this is the first story I used Jerrie and Teazer as mates, not siblings. Wow. I'm exhausted, it's past midnight....**


End file.
